


To-Do List (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: Lists series BY musigneus [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, it’s Remus who has a little list...of things he’d like to do with Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To-Do List (Chinese Translation)

 

 

**待办事项**

 

 

Title: To-Do List

Author: Muslgneus （<http://musigneus.livejournal.com> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

Summary:

This time, it’s Remus who has a little list...of things he’d like to do with Severus.

 

Notes:

Sequel to [Reading List](http://www.livejournal.com/users/musigneus/13817.html). Dedication at the end, since it gives away bits of the story.

 

原文地址：

<http://musigneus.livejournal.com/14377> 

 

 

摘要：

这一回，是Remus有了个……关于他想和Severus一起去完成的小清单。

 

某鱼注：

根本没有NC17好伐=v=

 

 

 

**=== To-Do List** **待办事项 ===**

 

 

 

现在回想起来，Remus醒悟到他本应该更加留意Severus那些暗示性的警告——Severus，毕竟，是在这所房子里进行药剂实验，因为他觉得不稳定的成分在学校里实在太危险。不过事到如今，Remus的注意力已经转移到了 _别的_ 方面，虽然还是关于Severus在格里莫广场晃来晃去……

 

========== 

 

一级一级蹭下台阶，Remus紧张得无以复加。这当真是个好主意么？他其实可以等着，在Severus进出老宅的半路截住他——然后来个随意的邀请，一起喝一杯估计就行，很随意的邀请。根本用不着表现出……丝毫…… _兴趣_ 。

 

只可惜，他这几天已经竭尽全力， _尝试_ “偶然”遇到Severus，可不知怎么，黑发男人永远都能趁Remus看不见的机会溜进溜出。

 

就是杯火焰威士忌（firewhiskey）的事儿。Severus很可能都想不到别的。不，就算他真的感兴趣，他也不会察觉出喝个小酒的邀请——要不然，应该去吃个晚餐？——意味着 _Remus_ 真的很希望更进一步。很可能他会答应。

 

说真的，Remus最大的问题就是根本不知道怎么去追求别人。曾经那些女人几乎都是 _倒贴_ 上来的——他只需要点头同意。接近别人——接近 _Severus_ ——完全是两码事。

 

喝杯酒而已。当然，这样的邀请不会遭到厌恶，要是有迹象表明Severus并 _不_ 感兴趣，只消哥们儿似的挥挥手就能遮掩过去……

 

最终，脑子里活活折磨了他一个礼拜的碎碎念推着狼人轻轻叩响了那道门。

 

Severus的声音透过厚重的木门传了出来。“滚！”

 

鉴于这是Severus对于任何打扰他工作的举动永恒不变的回应，Remus选择了无视，然后小心翼翼推开门。看见魔药教授没有立刻丢过来恶咒，他咽咽口水，走了进去。

 

Severus正恶狠狠地盯着坩埚，从他紧紧抿着的嘴唇Remus可以推测出无论魔药大师在研究什么，估计都进行得不算顺利。当然这不是个说话的好机会……

 

“哟，Lupin？”Severus烦躁地招呼，“到底是什么事情让您觉得无比重要，甚至必须打断我的工作？因为我不相信您下来这儿就是为了让我陪在身边找乐子。”

 

“呃……”

 

这就是Remus所能暗示的全部了，潜台词，他真的就是到这儿来，因为Severus陪在身边的感觉很好。或者为了让自己感觉好点儿，他特地来寻求Severus的陪伴……

 

Remus又开始觉得脸颊发红。他打死都不能说出来！

 

“滚出去吧，Lupin！也许你有整个晚上可以无所事事，但我没有那闲工夫。”Severus喝道，将长柄勺扔在坩埚旁的桌台上，男人转身面对Remus。在他身后，锅里的魔药突然急促地冒出了一连串泡泡。

 

对于Remus，那声音小得就如同开水咕嘟咕嘟作响，所以当他看到Severus猛地转回去怒视坩埚，几乎忍不住要笑出声来。突然间他好像浑身充满了勇气。

 

“Severus，我很希望你能和我一起喝一杯。”就是这个，没什么艰难的！

 

Severus的全副注意力立马从高度关注的药剂转到了Remus身上。

 

“ _喝一杯_ ？和你？”黑发巫师难以置信地问道。

 

“没错，完全正确。”

 

“Lupin，这么多年来，我们俩——”Severus倏然消音，眯起眼睛。“不，我明白了。确实，”他慢慢踱着步子走近狼人。“告诉我， _Remus_ ，你难道只想要喝一杯么？”他栖身，低沉的嗓音就好像丝滑的天鹅绒拂过敏感的肌肤。“还是说，你想要些……更亲密的？”

 

上帝啊，是的！

 

Remus屏住呼吸。Severus已经侵入到了危险的距离——他曾经吻过女人，这没有太多的不同……

 

天壤之别。

 

Severus的身体抵住他，棱角分明却不失肌肉的矫健，没有任何一处柔软。甚至是双唇。他们都硬了，充满渴望，魔药教授的舌头冷不丁挤入Remus的口腔。他本能地由于惊讶而退缩，可Severus却扣着他的后脑勺，牢牢钳住，手指紧紧抓着他的头发。

 

当黑发男人终于结束了这个吻，Remus已然气喘吁吁。“Severus，我……”

 

Severus撇撇嘴，冷笑。“什么，Lupin，和你想的不太一样？根本不是你春梦里的情景？”他松开Remus，后退一步。“很好，现在你知道了。你已经完成了关于同性恋（homosexuality）——抱歉， _双性恋（_ _bi_ _sexuality_ _）_ 的实验——对象就是你知道的唯一一个基佬（queer），而结果显示彻底失败。你可以滚回那温馨舒适的直男（heterosexual）生活，好好过日子，然后——”

 

“不，我不这么想，”Remus打断，“我更希望能再试一次，用 _我的_ 节奏来。”

 

Severus怔住了，而Remus意识到，从男人那些含含糊糊的话语中，他从没想过Remus会真的想要他。趁着Severus还没缓过神怒斥自己，Remus上前，消除了两人之间的距离。

 

这一回轮到Severus屏住呼吸，随即Remus吻了他，比起先前的那个吻更加坚定从容。瞬间僵硬片刻，Severus回应过去，一开始还是尝试性的，接下来便转为饥渴猛烈。

 

 _绝对_ 和亲吻女人不同，Remus紧紧搂着Severus，模模糊糊地想。他从未如此不知羞耻地想要将一个姑娘揉进怀里，而柔软丰满的屁股也远远比不上Severus棱角分明的身子所带来的感觉。但假如没有这么多衣服挡在中间，肯定会更美妙……

 

于是他开始胡乱撕扯Severus的长袍，魔药教授勉强分开两人交叠的唇，喘了口气，“Lupin？你要干啥？”

 

“我相信这叫摩擦（frottage），”Remus亟不可待地咕哝着，继续和Severus的长袍奋战。“而且我想要是肉贴肉，感觉一定更棒。咋了？你愿意从别的什么事情开始？69式？互相打手枪？或者也许你更喜欢在给我 _精确_ 指导的同时看着我自己来……”（Mutual fellatio，Mutual masturbation）

 

就这么一次，Severus变成了羞赧的那个，满脸通红。“有个清单，是吧？”他干干地问道。

 

“Severus……啊！”Remus终于完全解开了魔药教授的长袍，咧开嘴傻笑。他试着将衣物扯下男人的双肩，不过Severus却紧紧抓着它们，又把自己裹起来。“嘿！”Remus抗议。

 

“提醒一下，要是您没注意，Lupin，我正在工作——”

 

“药剂会保持状态的！”Remus一边喊一边把自己扒光。

 

“药剂会 _保持状态_ ？你那可悲的脑子已经全都冒烟了么？我们说的是金贵而又性质极其不稳定的魔药，不是，不是…… _蔬菜汤_ ！”

 

Remus蹙眉，满是受伤的表情。“你用不着——”

 

已经被忽视良久的坩埚爆发出惊人巨响，药剂开始剧烈沸腾，四处飞溅，略过工作台，洒在地板上。

 

“操你妈！”Severus一把抄起魔杖。在无数个 _消影无踪（_ _Evanesco_ _）_ 的间隙，他怒吼道，“你甚至比Longbottom还不如，Lupin！那臭小子至少要 _碰_ 一下魔药才能把它们毁了——而你，只需要在同一个 _房间_ 就够了！”

 

Remus脾气也顶了上来。“你自己分心了根本不是我的错！”

 

“不是你的错？ _你_ 才是刚刚用舌头——”

 

“再说一句！你对待Neville简直太过分了！”Remus厉声道。

 

Severus沉下脸，怨怼的阴云慢慢堆积。“Longbottom就是个没骨气的，无能的——”

 

“他是个好孩子，只要没有被威胁，能把任何东西都学得很好！你——”

 

“我猜你能把他教得更好？”

 

“事实上，我 _确实_ 做得更好——”

 

“教他魔药课，而不是时装秀！”Severus暴吼。

 

“你知道么，Severus，你已经提醒了我所有那些我讨厌你的理由？”Remus也不甘示弱，声音提高了一个八度。“你就是个傲慢自大的，恃强凌弱的——”

 

“你一分钟之前还没这么想过吧，Lupin！”

 

“一分钟之前我大脑还是一片 _空白_ ——究竟是为啥我居然会对 _你_ 有兴趣！”Remus总算吼出来。

 

他们凶悍地瞪着对方，地窖里充斥着凌厉的言辞攻击，直到Severus喘了口气，声音冷静下来，隐藏起危险的信号。“因为你希望无视一切喜欢和 _爱_ ，Lupin，从未改变。”

 

怒发冲冠，Remus正打算动手——不过Severus更快一步。柔韧的绳索从黑发巫师的魔杖尖喷涌而出，狼人重重倒地，手脚被捆了个结结实实。

 

“你疯了么，Lupin？”Severus嘶声，用眼刀俯视他。

 

Remus的嘴也被一大团麻绳堵住了，咒骂不出，只能呜呜呜地哼哼。

 

不知怎么，Severus的怒火瞬间消失了，他猛地转身，弯腰去处理那些已经毁掉的魔药。

 

“ _幻影显形（_ _Mobilicorpus_ _）_ 。”

 

Remus继续在地上徒劳地扭来扭去，Severus二话不说，直接念咒让他飘上楼，来到窗口，丢在敞开的窗户边。夜晚的凉风吹走了浑身上下的燥热，感觉好多了，狼人的呜咽也慢慢停了下来。

 

Severus静静等待着，靠在墙上，面无表情，直到Remus终于彻底清醒过来。然后他收回了狼人嘴里的绳子。

 

“Severus……我不知道究竟怎么了……”Remus有点结结巴巴。他已经 _好多年_ ，可能有 _几十年_ 没有如此失控过了。不过到底是 _为啥_ 他会只穿着内裤和袜子？

 

Severus松开了束缚，靠着墙无力地坐在Remus身边。长叹一口，“我知道。”

 

Remus必须要拾掇起七零八落的思绪，压下愤怒和疑问，才能再次开口。“啥？”

 

“是什么让你失了魂像个疯子似的，Lupin？我 _告诉过_ 你魔药非常危险。”Severus疲倦地解释。

 

“可我根本没喝魔药！我连碰都没碰，”Remus反驳，“而且我知道要是我真的碍事了，你肯定会直接把我扔出去。”

 

“你用不着碰那剂魔药，Lupin，这才是重点！”Severus厉声。

 

Remus摇摇晃晃站起来，不明所以。“可能你觉得这就算是个合理解释了，但我依旧完全不懂你在说什么。还有要是你——”

 

“要是你打算接着愤怒的话，Lupin，最好穿上点儿衣服。”Severus的目光慢慢向上，溜过Remus的身子，直视他的脸。

 

Remus一下子血往上涌，立马坐下来，双臂紧紧抱住膝盖，蜷成一团。

 

“我在尝试制造一种非常不稳定的迷幻剂。”Severus说。

 

Remus眨眨眼，“呃——”

 

“哦，为了——我们希望有东西能大面积作用于人群，让他们冲动，不顾一切，丧失理智！”Severus不耐烦地继续。

 

“我明白你的意思！”Remus深吸一口气，更冷静了些。“我不明白的是，为啥你没有丝毫保护措施就去弄这种东西。我是说，你，还有任何走进屋的人都需要呼吸，可——”

 

“没人 _应该_ 走进屋。”Severus暴躁起来。

 

“可你——”

 

“我做了个空气过滤咒（air-filtering）在自己周围，当然。还有走廊里的隔离咒（barrier charm）用以隔绝房间中的水蒸气。我要是意识到当时那个阶段会影响到其他人，早就应该把你扔出去了。显然，我的进度比计划的要快，”他不情愿地加了句，“我低估了拉维纪草（lovage）的挥发效应……”

 

“哦，呃——那么，我很抱歉打断了实验。还有…呃…为了……”Remus的声音越来越小。他究竟在为了什么而道歉？ _Severus_ 并没有被药物影响，而他回吻了他。

 

“看这儿，Lupin。”

 

Remus抬头，吓了一跳。当Severus伸手捻起他的眼皮，更是惊诧得手足无措。

 

“嗷！怎么——”

 

Severus放开他，迅速用了个诊断咒（diagnostic charm），然后唇边卷起一丝笑意。“那已经排出体外了，Lupin。所以明显地，你是靠自己的本事达到了口吃的全新高度。”

 

魔药没准儿确实挥发殆尽了，可Remus感到了一股不习惯的冲动，几乎疼痛地撞击胸膛。最糟糕的是，这完全是他自己的错——他明知道Severus是什么人，却还不顾一切地想要接近他。现在他必须要独立承担后果了——而Severus绝对会为此嘲笑他 _好几年_ 。抿着嘴唇，他问，“你觉得现在我回去拿衣服，是不是已经安全了？”

 

他必须要走几步——那能帮他镇定情绪。或许还能帮他忘记今天晚上自己愚蠢的期待……

 

“我会去拿回来的。要是你想要，我这就去。”

 

“要是我想要？”Remus没忍住，“为什么我不想要？难道衣服会被污染么？”他急切地问，真希望不要是真的——那是他最好的长袍，毫无疑问。

 

Severus表情抽搐了一下，黯淡下去，双眼却直直盯着Remus的脸，好像能望进他的灵魂。他还没回答问题……

 

“哦！”Remus肯定自己从头到脚红得像煮熟的虾子。“呃，我——好吧，我——”他鼓起勇气，“要是我 _不想要_ ，你觉得我应该做什么，Severus？”

 

魔药教授勾起一边嘴角，“你是在让我指导你么，Lupin？”他喉间低笑。

 

狼人被吓傻了的表情已经足以回答，因为Severus继续道，“脱了这可笑的袜子，站起来。”

 

颤巍巍地，Remus服从。

 

Severus的声音更加低沉，“现在脱了内裤——我想看你。”

 

Remus犹豫了，他已经算是赤身裸体，而Severus却还好好地穿着袍子，可他的内裤实在太薄太小，胯间的勃起早就一览无余；要是真的脱了，也糟糕不到哪里去。倘若Severus是认真的……

 

运了运气，他脱掉了内裤。

 

Severus全神贯注，几乎是渴望的表情消去了他的忧虑。

 

“摸你自己，Lupin。先是你的老二……是的。让我看看你那天在我的储藏室里都干了什么。你是不是靠着门，想象我正看着你？或者你假装是我的手攥着你，还是我的嘴？”

 

哦上帝。要是Severus一直这么说下去，那可 _真的_ 坚持不了太久。他的 _嘴_ ……

 

“我能听见的，你知道吧。你高潮的时候那些抽气，小小的喘息——我就差给自己打手枪了。”

 

“现在……没什么……能阻止你……Severus。”Remus急切地催促。

 

“可我更想摸 _你_ 。”

 

“是的！请吧，拜托……”

 

Severus马上凑过来，伸出一只手握住Remus的阴茎，收拢，和Remus手指交叠，引得狼人呻吟不已。黑发巫师的另一只手悄悄滑到下面，在他敏感的囊袋后轻轻刮蹭，任凭Remus大声哭嚎，最终喷薄而出，热液溅湿了两人的手，还有Severus的长袍，落在地板上……

 

上气不接下气地，他把脑袋靠在Severus肩膀。

 

过了一小会儿，Severus慢慢松开两人交缠的手指。

 

“ _清理一新（_ _Scourgify_ _）_ 。Lupin的衣服 _飞来（_ _Accio_ _）_ 。”

 

一团深色布料飞上楼梯，Remus一把薅过来。穿好衣服，他说道，“Severus，我…你想……”

 

“魔药算是彻底毁了，最快要到明天早晨我才能去采辣根菜（scurvy-grass），准备下一次的实验。所以我……目前有空，整个晚上。要是关于你的清单……你是认真的。”Severus沉吟，谨慎地开口。

 

“我的清单？”Remus一下子回忆起早前的事，就在他受到魔药影响的时候。69式，互相打手枪……“哦，是的。也许吧，呃，那么，咱上楼？”

 

“ _要是_ 有张床就更舒服了，Lupin。您先请……”

 

========== 

 

几小时后，Remus浑身粘糊糊地，满心餍足，昏昏欲睡。是的，耳畔响着Severus平静深沉的呼吸，他模模糊糊寻思，自己确实应该更留神Severus的警告——不过他真高兴自己没有。

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2011/11/16

 

 


End file.
